Une nuit pour nous
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Il était déjà arrivé que Ladybug et ChatNoir soient ensemble avant de décider d'attendre pour être un couple. Mais, en cette nuit spéciale, Adrien a décidé de réaliser les rêves de Marinette. Sex-Reveal, LadyNoir et AdriNette.
1. Chapter 1

Il était déjà arrivé que Ladybug et ChatNoir soient ensembles.

Une nuit, très tard, après un combat contre un akuma qui les avait poussés à courir, sauter et défoncer leurs limites physiques, Ladybug et ChatNoir s'étaient écroulés sur l'herbe tendre d'un parc, sous la pleine lune d'une chaude nuit d'été. Une heure plus tard, n'ayant pas utilisé leur pouvoir spéciaux respectifs, ils se réveillèrent de leur léthargie toujours en tenue pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, se câliner et finalement s'embrasser…

L'intensité du contact s'approfondissant, ils laissèrent la passion les prendre. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre. Cette nuit-là fut leur première. Ils parlèrent ensuite d'être un couple et Ladybug avoua à ChatNoir la division et le trouble de son cœur. Et puis, il avait dû admettre qu'elle avait raison : des moments entre eux se feraient au détriment de leurs heures de sommeil déjà ridiculement courtes.

Il y avait aussi eu cette fois, la veille de son anniversaire, où il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Il avait appelé sa Lady et elle lui avait offert le contact le plus intime avec son corps pour qu'il s'y réchauffe. Finalement, le jour anniversaire, Marinette et ses amis lui avaient fait la surprise de l'entourer.

Ils avaient eu une journée toute à eux durant le congé des fêtes, un ''rendez-vous galant.'' Adrien avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel avec un balcon et avait placé un écriteau sur la porte. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble tantôt à jouer à l'extérieur et tantôt à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer. Ils avaient dîné dans la chambre de plats qu'ils étaient allé chercher, se faisant découvrir de délicates ou moins délicates fantaisies culinaires.

Cette journée avait un goût de bonheur et de plénitude. Ils auraient aimé qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais et ils avaient décidé de partager le lit pour la nuit. Cette nuit-là encore, ils partagèrent des plaisirs amoureux.

Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de retenter l'expérience à la St-Valentin, elle lui avait répondu un ferme «N'importe quand, sauf ce soir-là!» Il dû admettre qu'elle avait encore une fois raison quand, à la fin du marathon des akumatisés de la St-Valentin, il était si fatigué en rentrant chez lui que même si elle s'était jetée à son cou, il aurait refusé. Donner des coups de bassin lui semblait douloureux.

C'est quelques semaines plus tard qu'il avait abordé LE sujet. Devenir un vrai couple. Ce soir-là était beaucoup plus calme que les autres et ils s'étaient assis pour regarder la lune derrière la tour Eiffel.

«On ne peut pas continuer comme ça! Nous prenons un très gros risque chaque fois qu'on a une relation. Je t'adore mon chaton. Ta présence sans la vie de Ladybug est irremplaçable. Mais tu ne fais pas et ne peux pas faire partie de mon autre vie. Et je ne peux honnêtement pas avoir un petit ami dans chaque vie!»

«Pourquoi voudrais-tu d'un autre garçon si je suis avec toi?»

«Nous avons si peu de temps à nous. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule presque tout le temps. Ça, je le sais maintenant grâce à toi. Tu m'as fait découvrir le bonheur de partager mon intimité avec quelqu'un. Et... et il y a un autre garçon qui possède une partie de mon cœur.»

«Alors, que proposes-tu?» demanda-t-il amer, sachant que ses désirs seraient des ordres pour lui.

«On ne peut pas continuer à coucher ensemble dans la situation actuelle. Mais le jour où on attrapera le Papillon nos vies vont changer. On aura une vraie chance d'être ensemble. On pourra se présenter nos identités, faire partie intégrante de la vie de l'autre même parler à certaines personnes de nos identités de super-héros! Alors, ce que je propose…»

«Redoubler d'effort pour attraper le Papillon et attendre. J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à innocenter un par un tous les hommes de Paris. Bon sang, j'espère juste qu'il est dans cette ville!»

«T'auras plus le temps de dormir!» plaisanta-t-elle.

«Tu m'empêches déjà de dormir!» dit-il, retrouvant son flirt habituel.

* * *

La fin des études approchait, la plupart des examens étaient terminés. Un emploi d'été attendait Adrien avant le retour à l'Université à l'automne.

Étendu sur son lit en sous-vêtements légers, Adrien se rappelait leur première fois avec sa Lady. Cela avait eu lieu un an plus tôt.

Il avait soulevé la tête de l'herbe tendre où elle reposait en entendant un léger grognement près de lui. Le corps de sa Lady, élancé et tout en courbes reposait près de lui. Il s'était replacé sur le dos tout près d'elle, voulant lui laisser faire le premier geste. Ni tenant plus, il se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face et plongea dans ses pensées. Akuma? Maison? Qu'est-ce qui était le pire? Le meilleur était certainement ce qu'il vivait là. Et ce fut encore mieux lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, ne laissant qu'un espace négligeable entre leur visage. Espace qu'il combla avidement.

Il la recouvrit de son corps et l'embrassa. Caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle le repoussa au sol et se couchant sur lui reprit sa bouche. Elle jouait avec ses lèvres amoureusement. Il décida de lui faire une blague. Si elle n'aimait pas ça, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le lui faire savoir. Avec une clé de jambe, il la retourna au sol. Bloquant ses membres, il retourna à leur baiser. D'une main, il immobilisa ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre se mit à explorer son corps. Il parcourait son flanc de sa hanche à son aisselle traînant son pouce sur des endroits sensibles. Savourant chacune des expressions passant sur son visage avant de caresser l'intérieur de sa bouche avec sa langue.

Comme il avait alors ramener ses genoux au sol pour s'y appuyer, elle enserra ses cuisses autour de sa taille et le fit basculer au sol.

Elle se replaça pour s'étendre sur lui, ondulant et le caressant de son propre corps. Puis, elle se repositionna pour que leur entrejambe se caressent et leur langue aussi.

Comme la pression montait contre le bas de sa combinaison, il la bascula à nouveau, légèrement plus férocement. Elle se retrouva à nouveau au sol, les points levés au-dessus de sa tête. Troublée par leur position qui lui en rappelait précisément une autre, elle poursuivit sa reconstitution en ramenant son visage contre elle.

Il fut d'abord surpris que son baiser soit devenu d'un seul coup plus chaste et pudique. La surprise se poursuivit lorsqu'il sentit des larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme.

«Désolée, ça m'a…ça m'a rappelé un de nos baisers, celui où tu n'étais pas avec moi.» Délaissant les jeux amoureux, l'attitude du garçon se fit tendre. Il emmêla leurs bras et leurs jambes en se décalant pour ne la couvrir que de moitié. Puis, il reprit ses lèvres et la serra contre lui, pendant qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans l'épaisseur de ses mèches. Comme la pression revenait dans son entre-jambe, il osa prononcer les mots qui habitaient son cœur.

«Ma Lady, je…voudrais, je…te veux.»

«J'ai aussi très envie de toi. Co-co-comment est-ce qu'on pourrait…?»

«Il faut enlever notre transformation. Sans ça tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas? Et sur moi c'est juste trop bizarre sans retirer ma bague»

«Voyons voir ce que la magie a en réserve pour nous! Lucky Charme!» proposa-t-elle. Un bout de tissus rouge à pois tomba dans sa main.

«Mais elle disparaîtra lorsque tu laisseras aller ta transformation?» protesta-t-il.

Cependant que l'héroïne regardait autour d'eux. Les maisons étaient à une certaine distance mais elle vit une lueur rouge au loin. Attrapant son yoyo elle fut sur place puis de retour en un instant. Elle avait en main un napperon de tissus en lin, surement un objet décoratif. Elle l'attacha par-dessus son masque, lança l'autre objet dans les airs avec un «Miraculous Ladybug» et du coup les quelques dégâts qu'il y avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée furent réparés.

Ils se retournèrent dos à dos, retrouvèrent leur apparence secrète et retirèrent leurs vêtements ne gardant que ce qu'ils portaient dessous. Marinette portant les vêtements qu'elle avait fait elle-même et Adrien des originaux de la marque de son père mais sans logo. Lorsqu'il la reprit dans ses bras, elle lui dit :

«Je crois qu'ils y en a deux qui préféreront cela comme ça.»

«Ah oui! Ne te vexe pas mais, s'il ne s'agit pas de ta kwami, Plagg est dégoutté par tout ce qui ce fait en couple y compris les choses aussi simple que de manger une glace en amoureux.»

«Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est dangereux ce que vous voulez faire» intervint un petit être rouge. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de fabriquer un bébé maintenant, vous devez combattre le Papillon. Rien ne vous empêche de vous aimer sans créer une vie nouvelle.»

«Mais Tikki, ce n'est pas notre intention! Et ce n'est pas la bonne période pour ça, pour moi. C'est vrai qu'on a pas de protection mais on fera attention ce soir et j'irai demander quelque chose de plus efficace bientôt.»

«Oublie ça. Tant que tu porteras le pouvoir de la création il n'y a pas de moment où tu es moins fertile qu'un autre et peut importe la médication que tu pourrais prendre, ma magie en annuleras les effets.»

«Ne t'en fait pas Tikki, on en tiendras compte et on sera prudents.» la rassura-t-il «Personne ne nous force à faire quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas envie. De mon point de vue, prendre tes lèvres est déjà un miracle.» Assura-t-il en caressant celles-ci de son pouce. Les lèvres devant lui étaient rouges et vibrantes.

«Je, je suis bien prête à te satisfaire mais, je ne connait pas les mécanismes du plaisir, je n'ai jamais…C'est la première fois pour moi, désolée.»

«Ne le sois pas. Je préfère cela qu'autrement. J'avoue que je suis dans la même situation. Et pour le reste… commençons par des choses simples.» Elle était dans ses bras depuis qu'ils étaient revenus l'un vers l'autre. Relevant sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres délicieuses. «J'aimerais seulement pouvoir contempler ton regard! Il faut qu'on trouve de faux masques.»

«Je m'en occupe» répondit-elle. «Tu sais» poursuivit-il d'une voix teintée de désir, j'ai un fantasme. Quelque chose que je veux faire avec toi depuis des années.» Il observa la poitrine de la jeune fille alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle portait un très joli ensemble brassière-dessous tout rose et bordé de crème.

Il souleva sa main et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Pour la première fois, elle le laissa faire complètement, se jurant de ne plus jamais l'en empêcher. C'était un simple baise-main (au départ) mais ses lèvres touchaient sa peau dénudée. Et comme il faisait ça si bien! Retenant sa main délicatement dans les siennes. Son baiser de déplaça ensuite vers le poignet, contourna le pouce pour redescendre enfouir les lèvres dans la paume.

Se redressant, il déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule et en caressa la peau nue. Il fit courir sa bouche jusqu'à l'autre épaule descendant jusqu'au haut de la poitrine mais pas plus bas.

Reprenant ses lèvres, il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui et elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, qu'elle atteignait à peine. Se faisant, la poitrine de la jeune fille vint s'écraser sur la sienne tout en muscle. Délaissant ses lèvres un cour instant, il eu un point de vue particulier sur son décolleté. Il décida alors de retirer le vêtement de la jeune fille. Caressant les pointes du bout des pouces d'abord, sa langue prit le relais sur l'un d'eux pour en taquiner le bouton qui en était sortie. Elle arqua le dos et lui donna pleinement accès à ce qui le faisait soupirer de bonheur.

Il voulait tirer encore et encore plus de délicieuses plaintes de sa bouche entrouverte et se mit à parcourir et caresser parfois du tout des doigts parfois à pleine main toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, s'attardant sur les plus sensibles et accordant une attention particulière à celle qui devenait de plus en plus humide sous ses caresses.

Elle n'avait pas tenu le choc, il avait dû l'allonger sinon elle serait tombé à ses pieds…ou dans ses bras.

«Chat, je veux qu'on le fasse, du moins qu'on commence. Peu importe ce qui arrivera demain, ça, se sera réel. Ça nous transformera, comme une marque indélébile.»

«Oui, je veux ça moi aussi.» Le jeune homme retira la dernière pièce de vêtement qu'il restait à la jeune femme. Il positionna son visage entre ses jambes et accorda toute son attention focusée sur cet endroit. Il la caressa des doigts et du regard, ajoutant le concours de ses lèvres et de sa langue après un moment.

Lui-même était plutôt dur et jetant un regard vers le haut du corps qui ondulait sous lui, son membre finit de s'étirer. Comme elle dégouttait encore et encore, il s'enfonça lentement mais surement en elle.

Dès que la pointe s'était glissée en elle, elle était devenue muette et avait arquer le dos, vibrante de jouissance. Il atteignit le fond puis se retira tout aussi doucement s'immobilisant juste avant de retirer la pointe. Il se replongea en elle et lorsqu'il eut atteint le fond, elle le reteint en place d'une main sur ses hanches.

«Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal.» s'enquit-il concerné après un moment voyant qu'elle se détendait.

«Aucune idée! Mais j'ai adoré.» réussit-elle à dire cherchant son souffle.

La pression autour de son membre n'était plus la même réalisa-t-il. Elle ne «vibrait» plus autant. Par contre, elle était toujours aussi étroitement confortable et humide et chaude. Il ne bougea que quelques coups puis se retira, sentant la pression remonter.

«Garde les yeux fermés un instant, ma chérie.» Il lui retira le bandeau ayant lui-même fermé les yeux et le posa sur son propre visage. «Maintenant, c'est toi qui as le contrôle, je veux que tu me touches, que tu explores, que tu t'amuses…Tout ce que tu voudras bien me faire me plaira, tu veux bien essayer?»

«Oui, mais j'ai peur de te faire mal.»

«Sois douce, évite ce qui écorche la peau, la salive augmente le plaisir et si jamais tu me fais mal, je te le dirai tout de suite.» expliqua-t-il en réfléchissant.

Pour toute réponse, elle le fit s'allonger au sol. Il sentit qu'elle s'installait sur le côté, à hauteur de son torse.

Pour avoir embrasser sa paume un peu plus tôt, Adrien savait que la main de sa Lady n'était pas celle d'une personne qui passait ses journées à regarder sa manucure. C'était celle d'une femme manuelle. Une main musclée avec quelques coupures. La main d'une personne qui n'hésitait pas à travailler. Mais lorsqu'elle le parcourut, elle était d'une timidité émouvante. Sa main avait une délicatesse particulière qui lui était vaguement familière. Elle s'amusa d'abord à toucher ses bras et son torse comme s'il y avait longtemps qu'elle en avait envie. Il sentie un délicat contact aussi doux que du satin sur son bas-ventre et déjà il en éprouvait du plaisir.

Elle plaça une main sur son ventre et une sur sa cuisse puis il sentit son souffle chaud sur son membre pour ensuite sentir un premier contact plus frais qui se réchauffa rapidement lorsqu'elle le parcourut de sa langue. La sensation fut incroyable. Tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut «Oui, encore» d'une voix faible et suppliante. Jamais encore n'aurait-il imaginer que la sensation d'une langue sur son sexe pouvait faire parcourir des frissons depuis sa petite orteil jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux qui se dressèrent sur sa tête. Pour un peu, il aurait arraché le bandeau pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel.

Être entré en elle, sa Lady, lui avait donné un coup au cœur mais sa langue et ses lèvres sur lui c'était plus physique, moins émotif et plus…sexy, sensoriel, primale.

La première succion qu'elle lui fit fut délibérément lente et agonisante. Dans un réflexe, le bas de son dos s'arqua et son corps se tordit.

Comme sa langue recommençait à lui donner du plaisir, il sentit naître dans son bassin, un besoin intoxiquant. Néanmoins, il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepterait et il avait beaucoup trop peur d'elle pour aller contre la moindre de ses préférences.

«Ma Lady, je n'aurais jamais pensé, je veux dire, dans aucun de mes fantasmes, je n'avais envisagé cela mais, j'ai vraiment, une énorme envie de, de, de bouger en toi. De…me frotter sur ta langue. Me donnes-tu ta permission?»

Avec un mouvement de tête qui imposa des mouvements brusques à l'organe de ChatNoir et à ses mains de se cramponner à l'herbe sous ses doigts, Ladybug relâcha le sexe qu'elle avait en bouche et répondit «C'est d'accord, mais pas tout de suite, souviens-toi, c'est moi qui ait le contrôle sur toi chaton, et j'aime plutôt ça. Tu dois attendre mon signal pour le faire.»

Il accepta rapidement ses conditions d'un «À tes ordres, ma Lady.»

La femme de ses rêves recommença alors à le pomper copieusement. Quand sa respiration s'accélérait, elle reprenait les coups de langue. ChatNoir en était à un point où des sanglots sortaient de sa gorge et des larmes de plaisirs inondaient ses tempes. Il suppliait tour à tour pour qu'elle continu et qu'elle lui permettes d'atteindre la félicité dans un discours incohérent.

Elle lui permit alors d'avoir son fantasme et le signal en fut qu'elle plaça sa large main derrière sa tête parmi ses mèches noires défaites. Elle plaça sa propre main sur son bassin pour servir de frein et il put se donner à son plaisir. «Aaaaaah, Oooooooh, » articula-t-il en se glissant entre ses lèvres magiques, puis d'un « ummmmm » il relâcha sur sa langue et dans sa gorge ce qui lui causait tant de pression. Toute son énergie y passa aussi et il ne pu que rester au sol vidé émotivement et physiquement. Elle remonta pour le prendre dans ses bras et caresser ses mèches blondes dépassant du bandeau.

« Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois» énonça-t-il calmement, «J'ai compris que tu serais la femme de ma vie. Mais aveuglément, je n'avais pas encore comprit que mon attachement était encore plus profond, une symbiose. Ne m'écarte pas de ta vie. J'ai trop besoin de toi. »

« Si le jour de notre rencontre, je t'avais demander en mariage, t'avais parler d'acheter une maison pour nos enfants, que nous ne devenions qu'un, m'aurais-tu demander d'attendre? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je ne connaissais rien de la vie à cette époque. Je n'étais pas prêt. J'ai découvert la vie en commençant par le meilleur, et aujourd'hui je refais encore le même choix. Tu es la vie que je veux, mon amour, je te choisie encore. »

« Ce soir, j'en suis arrivé au point où tu étais à cette époque. Je te découvre comme je me découvre. Il y a d'autres options de vie pour lesquels je veux avoir le choix. Il y a…un garçon et une question de carrière internationale, des études à l'étranger. Je ne sais pas encore quelle vie je veux. Je ne suis pas prête à te dire « toujours ».

«T'attendre, c'est déjà être avec toi. Et si tu me laisses t'aimer, je suis le plus heureux du monde.»


	2. Chapter 2

Profitant du fait que Plagg dormait profondément sous un rayon de soleil, Adrien se caressait doucement pour soulager la tension qui montait toujours en lui lorsqu'il pensait à des courbes couvertes de rouge à pois noirs.

Malgré toutes les nuits qu'il passait loin de son lit à parcourir la ville pour trouver des indices sur le repaire du Papillon, ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Et maintenant, sa décision était prise. Il allait offrir une bague à sa Lady.

Il avait choisit une bague sur le thème de leur identité de super-héros comme il y en avait tant d'autres. Mais celle-ci était un objet de qualité qu'elle pourrait garder toute sa vie. Il savait d'avance que si il la demandait en mariage, elle lui répondrait qu'elle n'était pas prête mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle l'oublie pour penser à un autre que lui. Si elle portait cette bague dans sa vie de tout les jours, peut-être envisagerait-elle un avenir avec lui. Il s'agissait d'un anneau d'argent formant un motif continu présentant en alternance des coccinelles rouges et des pattes de chat vertes. Ce n'était pas une bague de fiançailles mais ce serait un symbole et si elle l'acceptait comme époux et lui présentait son autre identité, il en ferait faire une sur mesure selon ses désirs.

Mais en attendant, ce soir était un soir important. Son bal de finissant. Le dernier avant que tous s'éparpillent. Bien sûr, il y avait un party plus intime prévu après les examens, mais ce soir était une grande occasion et Adrien avait décidé de se faire plaisir en faisant plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait toujours aimé Marinette. C'était une fille fantastique qu'il appréciait énormément. Elle était une de ses premières amies et tenait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours le béguin pour lui. Donc, peu de temps après que sa Lady lui ait demander d'attendre, lorsqu'on avait commencer à parler du bal, il avait décidé d'inviter Marinette. Il était arrivé à l'école avec une marguerite et lui avait demandé de l'accepter comme cavalier. Le sourire radieux qui avait illuminé son visage avait tant réchauffé le cœur d'Adrien, qu'il avait découvert qu'il voulait vraiment beaucoup en voir plus. Le sourire de Marinette illuminait ses journées grises et le rendait heureux.

Chloé avait bien essayé de protester mais comme la veille, elle avait annoncé fort et clair qu'elle ne se présenterait pas dans un bal de bas étage, Adrien lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin d'une cavalière et que ce n'était pas la première fois que Marinette jouait ce rôle et que cela n'avait jamais gêné Chloé auparavant. Celle-ci n'avait pu que partir en fulminant, incapable de se fâcher comme elle l'aurait souhaité contre Adrien.

Ce retournant vers Marinette, le garçon lui avait fait un clin d'œil la plaçant dans la complicité de sa manipulation sur Chloé. Ce geste intime avait ramené un sourire sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'une semaine plus tard, Nathaniel lui avait timidement demandé de le laisser tomber pour aller au bal avec lui. Elle avait refusé mais était partie en pleurant. Adrien était aller la réconforter en lui parlant des filles qu'il avait dû repousser et en la faisant rire doucement.

Il avait ensuite coincé Nathaniel dans un couloir désert. « Là, tout de suite, j'ai vraiment très envie de te balancer mon point au visage pour avoir fait pleurer ma princesse. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne le ferai pas, c'est que tu partirais en ambulance et que ça ne lui plairait pas. Alors, je vais simplement te prévenir. Ne la fait plus JAMAIS pleurer.»

« Mais, elle est amoureuse de toi depuis que vous vous connaissez et tu ne lui a jamais retourné ses sentiments… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile! Mais elle vaut tous les sacrifices que tu feras pour qu'elle reste heureuse. »

En arrivant au bal au bras de Marinette, Adrien comprit que son discours avait porté fruit lorsqu'il vit Chloé se calmé peu à peu dans les bras d'un Nathaniel près à ramper pour qu'elle ne fonce pas pour déchirer la robe de Marinette. Il fut bien content lorsque le couple s'éclipsa tôt après avoir fait une apparition.

Adrien joua avec bonheur les chevaliers-servant auprès de Marinette, la faisant danser dès qu'elle s'ennuyait et restant auprès d'elle. De toutes façon, ils passèrent un bon moment auprès d'Alya et Nino qui partageaient leur table puis tous les quatre retrouvèrent le reste de la classe avec quelques cavalières et cavaliers dans un coin en mezzanine pour faire un retour sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis qu'ils se connaissaient pour certains durant toute leur scolarité.

Lorsqu'on fit la remarque de la disparition de Chloé et Nathaniel, Adrien récolta quelques remerciements qui intriguèrent Marinette.

Puis tous retournèrent danser les dernières musiques entraînantes et comme les chansons de couple s'imposaient, leurs amis partaient les uns après les autres.

Après avoir profiter d'une Marinette calmement installée dans ses bras pour une quatrième chanson, Adrien lui proposa de poursuivre la soirée ailleurs. La limousine les conduisit à un belvédère donnant sur une vue splendide de Paris illuminé et il fit magiquement apparaître deux smoothies de la glacière de la limousine.

« Mari? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après les examens. J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs. » engagea-t-il la conversation.

« En fait, j'avais postulé pour une grosse compagnie d'accessoires de mode aux États-Unis mais je n'ai pas été prise. Ils aiment beaucoup ce que je fais mais je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour eux. De toute façon, je ne peux pas quitter Paris, alors. J'ai trouvé un emploi comme costumière pour une grosse troupe de théâtre. La metteure en scène travail aussi à la télévision et va me faire entré chez Kid+ lorsqu'il y aura un poste. Et toi? »

« L'Université. En gestion. Pour un an et ensuite je ne sais pas, ça dépendra si je suis libéré de mes obligations ici ou pas. Mais j'aime bien le cinéma. J'aimerais bien m'essayer comme acteur. Sinon, je demanderai de l'argent à mon père et j'ouvrirai ma boîte de production. Évidement, si je fais ça, je devrai continuer le mannequinat pour avoir l'argent. »

« Alors, on sera tout les deux à Paris pour encore un an…on pourrait continuer à se voir. »

Il s'assit près d'elle et prit sa main. « Je veux absolument continuer à te voir. Je serais trop triste, si je ne pouvais plus voir ton sourire les jours de pluie. » La main de Marinette dans la sienne était agréable et il ne voulait pas la lâcher de peur que les étincelles dans son ventre ne s'éteignent. « Mari, est-ce que c'est vrai que ton béguin pour moi ressemble plutôt à de l'amour? »

« Oui. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis la femme idéale pour toi mais, je, j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Nathaniel? »

« Non. Je dois avoir un type. Lui aussi est un beau blond aux yeux verts avec un grand cœur. »

« Et, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret, je peux savoir où vous en êtes? » Le ton d'Adrien démontrait surtout un intérêt amical mais sa confiance en la vie y ressortait toujours. Marinette savait qu'il serait heureux pour elle tant qu'elle suivait son cœur.

« Nous avons eu quelques rendez-vous l'année dernière mais nos vies sont si éloignées l'une de l'autre! Pendant longtemps, j'ai douté du fait que la vie au quotidien près de lui puisse me convenir. Aujourd'hui, je pense le contraire mais je resterai toujours incapable de répondre à ses sentiments comme il le mérite tant que je n'aurai pas la réponse à une question qui te concerne. »

« Comment ça? Demande-moi ce que tu veux, j'adore te rendre heureuse. Je suis à ton service. » offrit galamment Adrien avec un clin d'œil et un sourire chaleureux.

« J'ai toujours eu l'impression que toi et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre comme une vraie paire réunit par le destin. Que je pourrais t'apporter ce qui te manque. Un foyer aimant et uni. »

« De ce que je connais de toi, je sais que je serais heureux avec toi mais, il y a beaucoup de choses de moi que tu ne connais pas et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te rendre heureuse. »

« J'aimerais le découvrir… »

« Très bien, allons chez moi, je vais te révéler plein de secrets sur moi. Je vais te montrer tous mes défauts et tu courras te réfugier dans ses bras. J'ai toujours été inconfortable sur un piédestal. Alors, si tu permets, je vais descendre de celui-ci. » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et il débuta un jeu des ''20 choses pour lesquelles Marinette est meilleure qu'Adrien.''

Il en était au fait qu'elle pouvait marcher sur des talons aiguille et pas lui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Elle était complètement hilare et il dû lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour traverser l'entrée de la maison sans réveiller son père tant elle avait du mal à se retenir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il glissa une serviette dans le bas de la porte. « Voilà, on peut parler. Alors, des défauts. Je vie chez mon père et il n'est pas de compagnie agréable. Quoique tu aimes surement la compagnie qu'il a fondée. Je n'ai aucune idée si je ferais un bon parent parce que je n'ai pas eu de bon modèle parentale depuis longtemps. Ensuite, euh, je laisse parfois traîner mes vêtements et de ce temps-ci, à cause de la chaleur, je me balade en sous-vêtement dans ma chambre. Je suis un intello et un geek finit et plus les origines d'une œuvre sont mystérieuses ou controversées, plus je l'apprécie. Et crois-moi, certaines sont carrément bizarres. J'attends beaucoup d'une compagne et lorsque je suis amoureux, je ne me contrôle plus. Et puisqu'on en est là, je dois te prévenir que j'ai toute une variété de comportements…sexuels peu banals. »

Marinette avait beau essayer, elle ne voyait pas le moindre défaut à Adrien. Même son grand sourire alors qu'il cherchait des idées était adorablement tentateur. Lorsqu'il en arriva à la partie ''intime'', elle pensa que beaucoup de femmes pourraient ne pas aimer ça chez lui mais elle était surtout curieuse. Bizarrement excitée, mais dévorée par la curiosité.

Alors, elle ne put se retenir de demander : « Je peux voir? » Mais, bien sûr, il faut dire qu'elle n'attendait que ça depuis des années.

Adrien se trouvait seul, la nuit dans sa chambre, avec une fille qui le rendait heureux dès qu'il était près d'elle et depuis le début de la soirée, il s'était enivré de sa simple présence. Ils parlaient d'envisager ou plutôt d'arrêter d'envisager une relation de couple. Elle l'aimait, lui, depuis longtemps et elle le voulait, lui, pour aller plus loin. Elle le connaissait et l'acceptait. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de l'inviter au bal, il lui présentait la personnalité de ChatNoir et elle ne lui répondait que par des sourires.

D'un pas vers elle, elle fut dans ses bras et il goûta ses lèvres avec appétit. Le satin de sa peau faisant naître des étincelles sur le bout de ses doigts, lorsqu'il toucha ses épaules nues, il en voulu plus. Des images d'un mamelon qu'il pourrait agacer de la langue lui donnèrent le tournis et il retira rapidement sa veste et tout ce qu'il portait dessous.

Le bout de ses doigts délicats caressant sa poitrine dénudée lui donnèrent le vertige. Il remarqua ses sourcils froncés et lui demanda si elle préférait arrêter. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas aller plus loin. Mais, lorsqu'elle l'assura frénétiquement qu'elle voulait continuer, il fut rassuré. Surtout lorsqu'elle joua avec la ceinture de son pantalon.

En réponse à sa témérité, il trouva la fermeture de sa robe et en fit descendre le bustier en cœur pour rechercher sa poitrine. Sa bouche parcourut la dentelle bordant le haut du sous-vêtement pendant que ses mains parcouraient le dos parfaitement sculpté de Marinette.

Comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains elle les enfouies dans sa chevelure. Il laissa aller un grognement de bien être et rechercha ce qu'il voulait trouver sous les dentelles.

Lorsqu'une de ses canines accrocha par inadvertance la peau tendre du mamelon sensible qu'il suçait, elle crispa la main dans sa chevelure et elle le décolla de sa poitrine. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Son sexe prit tout à coup plus d'ampleur et il tomba à genoux. Comme il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, sa nouvelle position amena son regard à la même hauteur que sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui avait fait mal, au contraire. Simplement, elle l'avait repoussé.

Durant des années, sa fière partenaire avait repoussé ses avances, l'acceptant, lui, tel qu'il était malgré tout et lui apprenant ainsi à apprécier au centuple chaque miette d'affection qu'elle laissait tombé vers lui.

Il ne se sentait pas plus aimé lorsqu'elle se jouait de lui mais cela l'excitait… terriblement. Elle le savait et connaissait par cœur ses limites et lorsqu'elle se prêtait au jeu pour lui faire plaisir, il savait qu'elle le faisait par amour pour lui. Il soupçonnait aussi qu'elle le trouvait beau lorsque le plaisir le soumettait.

Il reprit ses attentions sur le mamelon uniquement avec le bout de la langue donnant quelques léchouilles pour se faire pardonner.

Au départ, Marinette était mortifiée de son geste sur Adrien. Elle avait même cru lui avoir fait très mal lorsqu'il était tombé à genoux mais son soupir disait tout autre chose surtout lorsqu'il termina de faire descendre son pantalon à ses genoux et que sa robe finit sur le plancher dans un nuage de tissus délicats.

Il parcourut des mains ses hanches enchanteresses et fit descendre une colonne de baiser depuis le milieu de ses seins jusqu'à son entrejambes. Lorsqu'il déposa un unique et intense baiser sur un endroit particulièrement humide, il s'arrêta, se releva, retira tout ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement puis la souleva dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit.

Il tira rapidement quelque chose du tiroir avant de la rejoindre sur l'immense lit. Il lui retira les vaporeux sous-vêtements qu'il lui restait.

« Il est temps que je délaisse mon plaisir et que je m'occupe de toi. Quel piètre chevalier-servant je fais! » Alors qu'il caressait ses cuisses et son ventre d'une main fébrile, il lui demanda « As-tu déjà connu un homme? »

« Oui. Il a eu mon premier baiser et ma première fois. Au départ, j'avais prévu de les garder pour toi… » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

Il prit son visage pour la ramener vers son regard. « Cette nuit n'est qu'à nous. » Il recommença à l'embrasser puis se positionna entre ses jambes lorsqu'elle enlaça son cou de ses bras.

Il caressa sa langue de la sienne et son clitoris d'un pouce glisser entre eux. Elle commença bientôt à manquer d'air et dégagea sa bouche pour le supplier de cesser sa trop douce torture d'un frottement de bassin sur le sien.

Il enfila rapidement le préservatif puis revint sur elle. Il glissa la pointe entre ses lèvres et reprit quelques mouvements du pouce pour faire monter son plaisir. Au moment où elle criait son nom dans un soupir et arquait le dos, il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à être stoppé.

Il eut alors un sentiment très étrange. Il n'avait plus repensé à sa Lady depuis le début de la soirée avec Marinette mais la sensation autour de son sexe était si semblable qu'il ne put que penser à elle. Il pensa tout à coup que les deux femmes étaient du même gabarit, leur bassin devait aussi être semblable. Et après tout, il n'avait connu que deux femmes. Qui était-il pour dire qu'il pouvait différencier une femme d'une autre simplement par l'emboîtement de leur sexe?

Comme elle murmurait à nouveau son nom et qu'elle l'autorisait à poursuivre ses mouvements, il se concentra sur le plaisir de la jeune femme, de sa princesse, s'attachant à la combler de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'elle jouit sur lui, il devint plus dur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Il la serra dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle retrouve son souffle pour poursuivre mais elle le repoussa et lui retira le préservatif.

Elle enfonça alors son sexe dans sa bouche et il se coucha obligeamment sur le matelas pour la laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. Le bruit de la salive l'excitait tant qu'il donna un coup de rein sans le vouloir. Ce à quoi il se répandit en excuse.

Marinette avait passé la soirée de ses rêves. Adrien l'avait même vraiment embrassé d'un premier baiser dont elle se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie. Par contre, lorsqu'il retira sa chemise et qu'elle put admirer son torse, elle avait immédiatement eu un souvenir de celui de ChatNoir en tête. Et en voyant la réaction physique qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé en le tirant par les cheveux, elle avait comprit que les deux hommes aimaient la même chose.

Quelle chance y avait-il que les deux hommes qu'elle aimait soient blonds, aux yeux verts, du même âge approximatif, gentil, généreux, gentilhomme comme si leur vie en dépendait ET apprécie avoir la position d'infériorité sous la couette? C'était beaucoup trop de coïncidences mais il avait finalement décider de la combler au-delà du point où elle ne pouvait plus garder son contrôle, elle décida que qu'il soit ChatNoir ou pas n'avait pas exactement d'importance à la minute près. Elle s'assura seulement de vocaliser son prénom pour se rappeler à elle-même avec quel homme elle était.

Cependant, lorsqu'il donna un coup de rein entre ses lèvres, elle releva les yeux pour le voir s'excuser abondamment et elle reconnue… sa chevelure en bataille! Elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle attrapa sa main et la plaça sur sa tête. Plaçant son autre main en frein autour du sexe.

« Que, quoi, mais qu'est-ce que? » réussit-il à demander.

Ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas autrement qu'en reprenant la succion sur son membre avec un calme et une certitude bienheureuse, retenant le sourire qui menaçait de rendre sa tâche difficile.

Adrien ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir. Il pensa une seconde que la jeune femme avec lui n'était autre que les _deux_ femmes qu'il appréciait tant et cette pensée combinée à la délicieuse caresse que recevait son corps, (La texture de sa langue sous ses coups de rein le rendait fou.) acheva de faire basculer toute tentative de réflexion cohérente dans le vide intersidéral où il explosait en un million d'étoiles.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il comprit qu'il avait perdu connaissance sous l'immensité du plaisir. Voilà qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'une jouvencelle! Par chance, elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle s'était assise contre les oreillers et elle avait repositionné sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle caressait ses boucles tranquillement, le visage éclairé par le bonheur.

« J'ai dormi longtemps? » questionna-t-il effrayé par la réponse.

« Non, peut-être dix minutes. » Elle essayait de se retenir de rire et il lui demanda pourquoi elle se moquait de lui. «C'est euh... tu as ronronné.» Et il se mit à rougir.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa son autre main qu'il commença à parcourir de ses lèvres. Des mains de femmes. Les mêmes qu'il appréciait tant sur son corps et qu'il voulait voir bercer ses enfants. Restait deux détails à régler. Sans cesser la caresse de ses lèvres, il demanda : « C'est toi, n'est-ce pas? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est toi! »

Un grand sourire illumina son visage. « C'est moi, chaton. Je suis ta Lady. » l'assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur les boucles d'or. « Dans ce cas, » reprit-il, « tu veux bien me faire une faveur? Pourrais-tu remettre ta robe? » Elle ne comprenait pas du tout mais avec un sourire indulgent pour les mystères des hommes, elle enfila sa robe sur son corps nu. De son côté, il sortie du lit et enfila un pantalon de sport sur ses fesses. Il prit un objet dans le tiroir près du lit et la fit asseoir sur le bras de son divan.

La lumière de la lune tombait sur eux en donnant à la robe rose pâle un aspect de dentelle blanche. Il mit un genou à terre et reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime. Depuis que je te connais, tu es mon monde, tout mon univers. Ma raison d'être heureux et de vouloir être meilleur. Tu es _aussi_ mon idéal de beauté de la vie. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, Marinette. Mon cœur bat pour toi chaque fois que je te regarde venir vers moi. Il se réchauffe à chacun de tes sourires. Je voudrais avoir plus à t'offrir parce que tu mérites plus. Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré. Tu m'éblouies chaque jour par ta capacité à devenir meilleure. J'aime tout en toi, même tes défauts me font craquer! Aujourd'hui, euh, cette nuit, je te le demande à genoux. Accepterais-tu d'être ma partenaire pour la vie? »

Il présenta alors la petite bague rouge, verte et argent dans l'écrin de ses paumes ouvertes.

Elle se coula au sol et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. « Oui, Oh oui! Je te veux dans ma vie. Dans chaque minute de chaque jour de ma vie. Je veux être à toi et que tu sois à moi. Pour toujours. Il attrapa sa main gauche et glissa l'anneau à son doigt puis il la souleva du sol et la fit tourbillonner.

« On devrait vivre ensemble. Tout de suite. Il est trop tard pour que tu rentres chez toi. Je te garde pour la nuit et demain on cherche un appartement. » décréta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Il nous reste deux examens et une semaine de cours. Je préfère attendre la semaine prochaine pour déménager mais rien ne nous empêche de rester ensemble chez toi ou chez moi. J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre le fait d'avoir un génie tel que toi avec qui réviser. »

« C'est d'accord, je t'autorise à profiter de moi autant que tu le veux et de la manière que tu veux. » Dit-il en reprenant ses lèvres parce qu'il y avait décidément trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé.

« Je dois prévenir mes parents que je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit, ils vont bientôt se lever. Oh! Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'il faut prévenir. Parce que si on emménage ensemble, eux aussi. » Elle alla réveiller Tikki qui dormait dans un petit sac sur le bureau et lui, prit un gros morceau de fromage pour le passer sous le nez de Plagg caché dans son nid.

Les deux mâles observèrent la conversation des filles. « Tikki, tu m'as toujours dit que ChatNoir et moi serions plus forts en étant unis. Nous avons prit la décision de poursuivre notre combat en tant que mari et femme. Alors, Adrien et Plagg vont vivre avec nous. » Une boule noir sauta sur Tikki en l'enserrant dans une étreinte partagée.

« Ok. Ça c'est réglé. » constata Marinette en acceptant le grand t-shirt informe et doux qu'Adrien lui tendait. Il lui retira de nouveau la robe pour l'accrocher sur un cintre. Avec un mouvement du sourcil qui voulait dire: « Tu vois, tu as déjà du linge dans mes tiroirs. » il la rejoignit sous la couette. Elle composa le numéro de ses parents.

« Oui, c'est moi je voulais vous prévenir que j'allais bien. Où je suis?, euh…chez Adrien… »

« Passe-les moi. » demanda le fiancé. Elle appuya sur la touche haut-parleur. « Madame, Monsieur, je voudrais officiellement, bien que pas très traditionnellement, vous demander la main de votre fille. »

« Ce serait bien que vous répondiez oui, » ajouta Marinette «parce que c'est ce que j'ai déjà répondu. »

Des cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent de l'appareil et la mère de Marinette demanda des détails. « En fait, » commença Adrien « Je voulais aussi savoir si je pouvais rester chez vous une semaine ou deux le temps qu'on finisse les examens et qu'on trouve quelque chose à nous. On planifiera le mariage autour des céréales du matin. » Encore une fois des rires et des cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent du téléphone.

On échangea des bonne nuit, bonne journée et le jeune couple raccrocha. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à s'endormir tous deux éperdus et tenant l'amour de leur vie dans leurs bras.


End file.
